Current telecommunication devices include a microphone for picking up sounds for outgoing transmissions and a speaker for playing received transmissions. Typically, the microphone and speaker are mounted in the telecommunication device and are separated. Ideally, the microphone and speaker are separated as much as possible however, the distance of separation is constrained because the microphone needs to be positioned near a user's mouth and the speaker needs to be positioned near the user's ear in accordance with the industrial design of the telecommunication device. When the speaker plays a received transmission, the microphone can pick up the played transmission which can result in an echo especially during double talk situation. Typically, the best ways to reduce such conditions also reduce the quality of the played transmission.